


Snooping

by Recycling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst?, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Crush, friends - Freeform, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recycling/pseuds/Recycling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux shouldn't be snooping and Ren shouldn't hold on to information from his past. I'm halfway joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooping

Hux knew the last thing he should be doing was disturbing Ren’s belongings. He knew that if his temperamental colleague found out Hux had been in Ren’s private chambers, he would most likely take Hux’s life in retribution. But as Ren was now interrogating that resistance pilot, Hux felt that now was as good a time as any to indulge his long held curiosity. He let his fingers run over the shelves, empty of adornment. The room was almost completely bare, save for the shrine to the long dead Sith lord Ren claimed as inspiration. Hux’s attention caught on a curious book, shoved into a corner and oddly out of place with the rest of the room. Reaching for the worn black leather, he removed the volume from the shelf and let it fall open in his hands. The page was filled with spiked, awkward script that was almost painful to read. His curiosity getting the best of him, Hux read the first entry:

_Dear Diary_ ,

( _Really? Hux thought, someone vying for control of the universe starts writing with “Dear Diary”_ )

_Today was my fifteenth birthday. Mom was too busy to remember to even say anything until lunch time. Dad stormed off after their last fight and didn’t comm all day. I resigned myself to sulking in the X-Wing hangar because no one goes in there most of the time. But then that damn pilot in training walked in to “work on his droid.” I can’t remember what his name is, but apparently he’s the new golden child of the Resistance. He came into the hangar whistling and started chatting with me like he had some kind of right to talk to whomever he pleased. He had nice hair though. Maybe I’ll ask him about it another time._

Hux cringed. Even though he’d always suspected Ren was a whiny pissbaby at heart, reading the actual words was painful. He continued on to the next entry. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I snuck into the conference room. I mean, I’m usually allowed in there, but mom stopped inviting me in after I informed her that the meetings were lacking in any intellectual stimulation. But I had heard rumors of a new strike against the First Order and thought I might as well listen in. Oh, and that pilot in training was there too. I guess he must have to know something about strategy to pass his training, but her certainly didn’t offer any valuable insights today. He caught my eye and winked. I don’t think that was at all appropriate, but I suppose his face did look rather nice that way. I should probably have reminded him that I am the son of the General and due more respect, but by the time I caught up with him, I couldn’t get the words out._

Hux found himself slightly disgusted with this young version of Ren.

_Dear Diary,_

_Since that pilot in training seems to be so adept at fixing electronics (he’s got that stupid droid up and running now), I decided to lurk around the hangar in hopes of catching him. My communicator has been glitching ever since I threw it through that window a while back. I hoped I could exploit his talents and convince him to fix it. He was disgustingly happy to help and chatted the entire time he worked on it. He insisted on knowing my name and informed me that his is Poe Dameron and that his mother is currently a renowned pilot in the Resistance. I cannot fathom his audacity, as though his mother’s station should advance his own. He’s only three years older than me, but he had the nerve to ruffle my hair when he gave me back my communicator. I hate him and his perfect hair. I will end him for this some day._

Hux skimmed through a few entries that spent far too long detailing Ren’s hatred of everyone around him.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Today mom forced me to deliver some papers to Admiral Ackbar so she didn’t have to. Apparently a strike against the First Order is being carried out and she was “busy.” I was returning from this forced labor, I decided to stop by the hangar to see if that insufferable pilot in training was there. I have been trying to concoct a scheme to embarrass him in front of his fellow trainees. I will have my vengeance. I found him sitting next to that ridiculous orange and white droid. I assumed he was working on it, but when he looked up at my approach, he was crying. Ever interested in learning about the weaknesses of my enemies, I feigned personal interest and inquired as to what was troubling him. Apparently his mother perished during the recent attack on the First Order. His story did actually move me, I regret to say. I almost wished to cheer him up. The completely insane idea of kissing him barged into my brain. I need to work on controlling my intrusive thoughts. I patted his shoulder instead._

Hux found himself decidedly not interested in this teenage crush Ren seemed to have developed years ago. He flipped through the pages until Dameron’s name came up again. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I have yet to find a time to exact my revenge on that Poe Dameron. I felt pity for him after his mother’s death, but his rising popularity among the Resistance personnel is appalling. Just because he has a nice face and good hair and is kind to everyone does not mean he deserves this kind of attention. I cannot, however, let him know that I am plotting his demise. In an effort to conceal my true motives, I showed up to the pilot graduation ceremony today. Mom gave a speech and pinned useless emblems on the graduates. Afterwards, they were all congratulating each other and displaying disgusting amounts of affection. I went over to offer Dameron my “congratulations” and he had the gall to pull me into a hug and thank me. His death must occur soon. I get so angry around him my heart races and I can’t breathe._

Hux knew his time had to be growing short. Ren could not possibly need long to torture the necessary information out of that pilot. He jumped ahead several pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad was back for a few days, but split rather quickly after mom suggested he needs to make an effort to spend more time with me. As if I am in need of attention from a criminal. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.  
I ran into Poe Dameron after that. He thought I looked a little “down” and invited me to “hang out” with him and his buddies. I couldn’t say no, so I was forced to socialize with those raucous pilots. I had to keep reminding myself that it was merely research for my vengeance. _

Hux was startled by the sound of patrolling stormtroopers. He skipped to the last few pages of the journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have given up on exacting my vengeance on Poe Dameron. He has made a strange effort to be around me, I think he may believe us to be friends. He also has that disgustingly perfect face and hair. However, he may have convinced me that his earlier actions were not done in malice, and I can be the bigger person. I can forgive these slights. But that doesn’t mean I might not exploit him for his popularity in the future. I must remain close to him and keep up with facade of friendship. For my own personal gain._

Hux read the very last entry that the journal contained.

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s official. Mom is sending me away for “Jedi training” with Uncle Luke. I abhor the thought of having to train with my uncle. Why do I even need training in the first place? It’s not as if I have ever shown a desire to become a Jedi. She will not be moved, and I have been ordered to leave. Poe Dameron was the only person to come and bid me farewell before my family sent me off. He hugged me again, and this time I didn’t dislike the entire experience. I regret to say that I may miss this person that regards me as a friend, even if he is the insufferable Poe Dameron…_

Hux’s reading was cut off by a gut wrenching scream from Ren’s prisoner. He closed the book and hastily returned it to its place. Ren would be finished soon and Hux would either be given valuable information or have to start from scratch in their search for the droid. As Hux left the chamber, he couldn’t help but feel disgruntled with the lack of data in the journals. He did, however, look forward to returning to actual tasks regarding his mission. The First Order was not a forgiving master and he would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Trash idea from late night ramblings. Any ideas for continuation are welcome.


End file.
